Crashing Wave
by silverfangmoon
Summary: Sometimes imprinting can save a life (Will make a better summary soon) suicide and self-harm mentioned
1. chapter 1

"I want to die," Leah whispered softly as she held the gun limply. "Shifting was never something that should've happened to me. I was supposed to leave with Sam and start a life far away from this hell hole. But that idea gets taken away when he shifted and leaves me for, what I now know is a fucking imprint. But you know at the time I just wanted to get as far away from here as possible. I didn't need Sam to fulfill my dreams. Especially, if he wanted my cousin over me. Fuck him, you know?"

Jacob could feel his wolf whine at his pack-mate's pain. How didn't he see how much she was suffering before today. Guilt flowed through him as each time Paul or Jared, honestly any of the pack (including himself), made her feel unwelcome flooded his mind. This was the Pack's fault. Her pain was all thanks to them. His eyes found Paul's and knew the moment their eyes met that he knew he wasn't the only one drowning in guilt.

Leah began to shake as she continued. "I would come back during breaks where the only worry I had was how I could eat all of my mom's cooking without getting a stomach ache. Probably even took my dad up on a fishing trip once or twice...I nearly killed him when I shifted...The man that has been there for me my whole life, always supporting me no matter what...almost died because I was filled with so much rage. Do...do you know he barely says anything to me now? He's scared of me." Pausing she clenches her eyes shut. "I can smell it on him...another wonderful gifts from the spirits," she spat. "Who could blame him. I'm a fucking freak."

"He isn't scared of you," Jacob whispered trying not to provoke her. "He's scared for you. All the elders reek of fear because they are afraid that we won't come back from a patrol."

Leah snorted clenching the gun tightly. "Whatever you say. I didn't want this! I had plans for the future and now what do I have?! A Pack that reminds me every fucking chance they can that I don't belong and how much of a freak I am. Like I don't already know that!" She took a few deep breaths feeling her wolf clawing at her, begging to sink her teeth into one of their throats. It wouldn't be like they didn't deserve it. "I've accepted that I would never belong and that's why I jumped on any chance to fight leeches. It's their fault that I'm trapped here in a body that isn't mine and if I died ripping one apart so fucking be it."

Sam cringed as he listened to the love of his life admit that she didn't care whether she lived or died. Why didn't he see this sooner. As Alpha it was his job to make sure the pack was well. That if they needed help, whether it was emotional, financial, or mental, he would be there. He was a failure. Whining he took a step closer to her window. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was the last person she would want to see or speak to but he would at the very least be near to jump in. He owed it to her to be there for her. He's been doing such a awful job as Alpha... After today he silently promised that she would never feel alone again. The pack would do better. They just had to pull her out of this first. No one had to die.

"I can't do this," she whispered shaking her head. Tears were starting to come as everything she said hit them. "I don't want this life...I tried not shifting...I tired ignoring the wolf...BUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY...I can't...I just can't...The only way to get away from this is-" Before she could lift the gun the scent of burning garbage assaulted her. "Vampire." dropping the gun Leah felt her body move before she could blink. _Maybe I won't have to do it myself._ It would be more fitting for a leech to kill me anyway.

Jacob quickly picked the gun up crushing the barrel and handing it to Paul. "Get rid of this, Sam is probably already following her, I'm going to catch up with them. Once you get rid of that get the rest of the pack we have a leech on our land," Jacob growled silently glad the leech appeared. If anything that would give them a chance to help Leah through all of this pain.

Sam was running next to her but didn't dare say a word. She was already on the edge and didn't need advice or to be told not to do something. For as long as he known and loved her he knew silence was what she needed at the moment. He still sent her waves of support and empathy. He was going to make this right, even if it meant letting her claw, bite, and rip all of her pain into his body. For _her_ there was nothing he couldn't endure to help get her through this.

Soon the scent got stronger as they reached the cliff his pack... _family_ would dive from during the humid summer.

It was as Leah said moments earlier leeches were the reason that they shifted and he hated them for it. They were the reason so many in his pack were stuck on the Res and lives were so fucked up now but just this once he was grateful to the one that decided to step on their land. Who knew what could of happened as Leah was reaching her breaking point. Would Jake have been able to stop her in time or would he been able to leap through the window in hopes to reach her before she pulled the trigger?

If he would loose the first person to ever take time to get to know the real him, the only person who helped him heal after his mother's death, and the only person that would never turn her back on him he would follow her to the afterlife, no questions asked. His wolf whined and images of Emily flashed in his mind but he pushed them back. Emily already knew how Sam, the man, felt. He loved her but not as mush as Leah. Never as much as Leah. Maybe one day but Leah and him were together for years and six months with a _*forced gift*_ from the Gods wasn't going to erase what they have- _had_.

The cliff was in view and his heart hit the ground at the sight before him. " **Leah stop** ," his Alpha voice boomed. "The leech has a human."

No matter how much she wanted to die there was no way in hell she was going to be the cause of an innocent's death. Her paws came to a stop as she eyed the leech who had such a small girl by the throat. The smell of strawberries found their way through the overwhelming scent of leech. Thinking clearly for a brief second there was something familiar about this girls scent.

"Bella," Jacob shouted in their mind link. Flashes of a pale shy clumsy girl flooded all of their minds. "That's Chief Swan's girl, Sam. We can't just stand back and let that blood sucker kill her!"

Charlie was a good man and always helped around the Rez since Leah could remember. Before she could think of a plan Leah was running towards the leech. Charlie saved her dad's life the first heart attack he ever had. So maybe she could make this meaningless miserable life of her's mean something by saving his baby girl.

" **Leah stand down** ," Sam barked.

* * *

But the order fell on deaf ears. Before anyone could move she was knocking into the vampire who was so focused on the girl it didn't see a bear sized wolf running towards them at full speed. In a flash the vampire kicked her away but not before releasing Bella off of the cliff.

The girl screamed as she fell, eyes clenched waiting for the certain end. Thoughts of things that she never got to experience flashed before her; going to every state, completing college, becoming a doctor, loosing her virginity-as the list went on and on she sent out an apology to Charlie for each summer she didn't spend with him. She was selfish and a terrible-

"I got you," a soft voice whispered into her ear as hot arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to an even hotter body. "You're going to be alright Swan! I just need you to keep your eyes closed and take a deep breath for me."

* * *

Leah didn't care who tore into the bloodsucker she had to save the girl no matter what. Pushing pass the leech quicker than she knew possible she leaped off the cliff diving towards the girl and raging waves. It wasn't long until the girl was in her reach and in mere seconds she shifted back to her human form reaching out to the screaming girl. Her arms were wrapping around the tiny human as a sigh of relief left her lips. _I saved her..._ "I got you," she whispered into the girls ear hoping that it would quell her screams. Pulling the girl into her body she prepared for their rough landing. "You're going to be alright Swan! I just need you to keep your eyes closed and take a deep breath for me."

Bella didn't argue but clung tighter to the she-wolf. Closing her eye and taking a deep breath of her own Leah pulled the girl as close as humanly possible before they hit the water hard. Cringing she hoped that the girl wasn't in too much pain from the impact. Unlike her Swan didn't have an inhuman healing ability on her side.

Shaking the thought out of her head Leah focused on the task at hand. She had to pull them through the raging tide to the shore where she could already hear the pack screams. There was no doubt in her mind that once she made it to them Swan would have every available blanket and towel waiting for her. So she pedaled as fast as she could, all while never once loosing grip on Swan.

Muscles screamed as they fought the harsh current and for the first time since she shifted Leah was glad that she was a wolf. It was the only thing keeping them from being swept away at the moment. All she had to do was push just a little longer and her useless life would actually mean something.

After what felt like hours passed Leah was able to stand cradling the tiny human close to her burning body. "I told you everything would be okay," Leah whispered softly as she march towards the pack.

Bella opened her eyes and looked into her savior's eyes.

It felt like the air was knock out of Leah as she found herself falling into an endless pool of chocolate. Tears began to fall as the imprint began to swim in her veins filling her with a purpose. Before the strange and frightening thing could consume her Jacob snatched the tiny swan out of her arms and into his.

Blinking she watches the way he interacted with her light in the darkness. _His_ eyes stared at the girl as if she was _his_ home. "Bells, I got you," he cried as he wrapped as many blankets as he could around her. "You're safe."

 _How dare he look at my Swan like that when the fucking spirits deemed me worthy of her love._ Claws pushed out her finger tips as her wolf watched. This boy has no right to touch her!

Bella blinked at Jacob as he continued to tell her how scared he was. She wanted to comfort him but her body and mind was more concern about her savior. Weakly lifting her head over the massive shoulders in front of her she found the pained filled _yellow?_ eyes that just moments ago she found herself lost in.

That was all it took for Leah to snatch Sam's oversized shirt and move towards her tiny human. Sliding the shirt on she reached Jacob and Swan in three large steps. Leah grabbed Swan gently out of Jacob's arms and walked towards her home not giving a fuck what anyone (mostly Jacob) had to say.

"What are you doing Leah," Jacob growled lowly.

Swan had fallen asleep as soon as Leah held her right against her chest. "Taking her somewhere where she can warm up baby alpha," Leah answered never taking her eyes off of Bella.

"Take her to my home," Sam commanded gently. "Emily has clothes for the both you already prepared. Leah you did great." Nodding her head she changed her path. Sam scratched his stubble as he tried to figure out how to go about introducing the pack to the newest imprint.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been going through some really tough things but everything seems to be calming down (even only for a short time). So i wanted to get back to writing. I'm hoping to update my other stories soon. So until next time thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell Sam," Jacob growled stalking over to Sam. How could he allow Leah...of all people take her. Didn't Sam know that he was going to mark Bella as his when he took the alpha title? "What was that about?!"

Sam eyed the boy unamused by the way Jacob thought he could speak to his Alpha. The boy was still smaller than him by a decent amount and probably wouldn't catch up for a few more years since he was only 16 and being 22, Sam was at the peak of his wolf genes including the part of the wolf that wouldn't allow him to back down from a challenge. Flakes of gold swirled in Jacob's eyes as he stood in front of Sam shaking.

"Why would you allow Leah to take care of Bella when not even an hour ago she was on the verge of-"

Sam growled standing at his full height allowing his wolf to take the reigns. "Is there a problem Jacob?"

For a brief second Jacob paused before answering. His wolf could feel the power radiating off of his alpha and if he moved the wrong way it could mean a punishment greater than he could handle. "Sam...Leah shouldn't be watching over Bella." Silver swirled in the Alpha's eyes as Jacob's wolf pulled back realizing much too late his mistake.

"Leah won't hurt herself or Bella. Besides I didn't send her to my house just for the fuck of it." Grabbing Jacob by the neck he pulled the boy close bending over just enough that he could speak directly into the boy's ear. "Unless you are planning on challenging me don't you dare question my decisions! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes!"

Releasing Jacob he sighed as he pulled the wolf back. "Good...now take Jared with you and find out if there is any lingering leeches." Turning his attention to Paul, Embry, and Quil he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Embry make sure when that flames goes out that there is nothing left. Paul. Quil. Find out how it got on our land in the first place!"

"Sure thing boss," Paul stated before shifting. The rest followed his lead and rushed to do complete their task.

* * *

Leah walked into Sam and Emily's house barely acknowledging Emily as she made a beeline to their guest room. Sam could explain the situation to her when he arrived but right now she had to make sure Swan was warm. Her wolf whined as they placed the girl on the bed 'She needs our heat' Leah rolled her eyes at that as she slowly unwrapped each blanket. Careful not to wake the girl Leah quickly undressed her leaving Swan in nothing but a pink bra and blue panties. Growling Leah shifted her eyes away from the pale skin of her imprint. Now she had a better understanding of why every imprinted wolf couldn't stop thinking about their imprint. The wolf pointed out every single thing about the imprintee and showed it in a way that you couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

Quickly Leah found an old sweater of hers and jogging pants that Emily rarely wore to place Swan in. After forcing her body to place the clothes on her sleeping imprint and ignore the urge to use her own body heat to warm her Leah placed the girl under the thick quilt. Now that her tiny human was in dry clothes and under a good source of warmth Leah finally took the time to study Swan carefully. The girl was smaller than any teenager that she ever seen before and that knowledge alone sent Leah's wolf in turmoil. Was she sick? Quickly Leah shakes the thought out of her head. If she was sick Leah would've been able to smell it right away...no there was something else that was the cause of this. "I'm just going to have to make sure you eat properly," Leah whispered stroking Bella's cheek ever so gently.

Sighing She pulled away and retrieved the extra set of clothes that she stored in the house. Out of all of the ideas Sam had this was one of his better one. No matter who's place they were at when a fight broke out or an uninvited leech arrived they would always have an extra set of clothes for when this winded down. Sliding them on quickly Leah returned to the sleeping girl kneeling beside her.

* * *

Sam walked in to the kitchen and sighed happily as Emily's cooking filled his nose. Today started off rough day but for what it was everything ended as good as one would hope. They killed a leech, saved a girl, and unbeknownst to the rest of the pack that girl saved their sister. A part of him was jealous that the girl would receive Leah's devotion but that part was quickly snuffed out by the wolf who place him on a different path months ago.

"Who was that girl Leah brought in," Emily asked as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"That's Bella Swan," Sam answered quietly. "A leech dropped her off the cliff. If it wasn't for Leah I don't know what would've happened."

"Oh my God poor girl must have been scared for her life. Isn't that the one Jacob keeps talking about?"

Sam sighed lightly. Jacob wasn't going to be happy when he found out about this part. "The very same one...but things aren't going to be like he imagined."

Emily turned away from the pot of chili she was attending to and stared up at her imprint. For as long as Jacob been in the pack she knew that the kid really was completely in love with the girl. From the last conversation she had with him he asked her out on a date. "What is that supposed to mean," she questioned.

"You can't tell the pack yet," He stated calmly. That was the last thing he needed at the moment was for Jacob to get word of this and blow thing out of proportion. She nodded worried about what was going to be said next. "Bella is Leah's imprint."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the panic subsided. "I thought you were going to say something way worse than that," she chuckled hugging him as tightly as her human body could. He hugged her back but everything was still fresh in his mind. Leah almost killing herself...Leah saving the girl...and the anger in Jacob's eyes when Leah took her imprint away from him. The last thing that he need now was more tension in the pack. He needed time to figure out the best way to go about the imprint. "Why are you keeping this from the rest of the guys?"

"Its mostly Jake that we're keeping this from...things got hectic today and it would be nice to let things unwind first. I'll tell him soon." Releasing Emily he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to head towards their spare bedroom. "I'm going to check on the girls in an hour or two the rest of the pack should be piling in."

"Thank goodness this is my second pot."

Sam chuckled before leaving the kitchen of course she was prepared. Emily was the definition of a den mother. Always taking care of the pack by either cooking or offering comfort when needed. Maybe now that Leah had someone maybe she would open up to Emily like she did before the wolf ruined everything.

* * *

Leah clenched her eyes closed as the earlier events dawned on her. If it hadn't been for the leech she would have been dead or at least on the verge of death. She would have never gotten the chance to feel the power of imprinting if it wasn't for it trespassing on their land. A small part of her wanted to thank the vile creature for this peace that has settled in her chest since their eyes connected but an even larger part of her wished she was the one to rip it apart for the pain that was caused to her imprint. It was strange how the world put you on certain paths.

But now that she had the imprint swimming freely in her veins what was she supposed to do after everything that happened earlier? She couldn't go up to the pack and act as if she never said anything or that she wasn't really fucking planning on shooting herself. Oh guys about earlier...ahhhh I have an imprint that might not accept me so just forget about earlier because even if I still felt that way my wolf won't let me leave my imprint unprotected. Yeah that wasn't going to work...She would have to figure something out but right now she should stay focused on Swan.

Her wolf wanted them to slip under the covers and pull the tiny human close to her body. Their body heat would be better than any of the blankets and besides the warmth they could provide Leah was learning that wolves loved to cuddle their mates. It was taking every ounce of strength to stay put. Sighing Leah clenched her eyes shut.

Sam chuckled at the scene before him. This caused Leah to snap her head toward the door where her ex stood smiling. "Imprinting is very confusing in the beginning," Sam stated as he motioned for her to follow him. Leah sighed but followed him ignoring the whimpers from her wolf. "How are you doing?"

They walked into the back yard where Leah let out a growl of frustration as she took the time to really think about herself for a moment. "I'm sorry about-"

"You don't need to apologize, if anything it should be me apologizing to you, Lee." He whipped his eyes ridding himself of the tears that threatened to fall. "I should have paid better attention and maybe we wouldn't have ever gotten to that point." Sam fell to his knees as he continued. "I swear to you that I will be a better Alpha and ensure that none of our pack...our family feel like you did ever again Lee. The only thing I ask is of you ever feel this way again please come to me...please."

Watching the man she once loved fall apart at the thought of loosing her Leah found herself crying. For whatever reason she thought that imprinting would erase any feelings the wolf had for someone. But here they were both imprinted (even if Leah's imprint didn't know what she was to the shewolf just yet) allowing their old feelings to show.

"I promise Sam," she whispered guiltly that she caused him this much pain. "I don't think you'll have to worry about me anymore."

Sam looked up at her with eyes red that had tears threatening to spring free and a broken smile. "I'll never stop worrying about you Lee." Standing up he wiped his eye and patted Leah on the shoulder. "Well I guess congratulations should be given?"

Leah sighed heavily shaking her head. "I don't know if this is a blessing or curse yet," she chuckled weakly.

"I remember that feeling." Sam looked in the direction of his guest room and smiled. "As time goes on that answer will become clear. For now get to know her and the rest will come later."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella started to wake up a few hours after Leah had place her in Sam's guest room. Her limbs ached as she made any movement but no matter how sore she was there was no way she could complain. If it wasn't for her savior she would be dead...and that thought alone made her welcome the tenderness of her muscles. Looking around the dark room she was surprised to see nothing familiar pop out at her. The last thing she remembered was Jacob wrapping her in loads of blankets so it was only natural for her to assume she was taken to his house.

She slid out of the bed wincing as her muscles cried out at her movement. Opening the door she stepped out to try and figure out where exactly she was. It was odd but Bella didn't feel as if she was in any danger but for the first time since she ran to live with her dad she felt safe. It was an odd comfort that left her wondering when was the last time she felt this way. _"Probably before them," she thought to herself. _

The smell of chili wrapped around her and causing her stomach to growl. Bella walked towards the delightful smell and paused when nine pair of eyes all landed on her. Blushing she found her eyes landed the pair of eyes that looked so worried for her.

"Hungry," the owner of the eyes asked gently holding up a bowl filled with hot chili.

* * *

Leah had been half-ass listening to the pack's banter as she was more focused on her imprint's breathing. It's been a few hours since Swan was tucked in and it came as no surprise to her that the girl was still out of it. The problem was that her wolf felt terribly uncomfortable leaving her in the room by herself. What if she woke up and tried to get out of bed too quickly? From the stories that Jacob told of the girl she was way too clumsy for her own good.

"So Jake when is your date with that pale face hottie up stairs," Paul questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

Leah growled lowly both at the thought that Jacob was even going to take _her_ imprint on a date and the backhanded compliment that Paul threw out. Luckily for her no one other than Seth, Embry, Quil and Sam noticed. Sam coughed before standing up to get the second pot of chili. "That will be up to her," Jacob grinned before reaching over the table and punching Paul in the shoulder. "Don't call her a pale face!"

"Yeah," Quil stated before getting another helping of chili. "She's my cousin dick!"

Sam placed the chili in front of Leah giving her a look that she could only read as, either keep it together or tell them about the imprint. She looked down at her barely touched chili and sighed. They both thought it was a good idea to let things calm down some before sharing the news with the pack, Jacob to be persist, but she didn't think it would be this hard to keep her shit together. The wolf and her both knew that Swan was their's but that wasn't the problem. The real problem was their imprint didn't know what she was to the wolf and Leah yet which left her open to Jacob's advances.

A heartbeat picked up in the spare bedroom and Leah's head turned towards the sound. Bella was waking up and it took everything in her to stay seated. The wolf wanted to go to her and leave their scent on her in hopes that would cause Jacob to second think his claim on her. But that wasn't how things could go at the moment. Instead she completely tuned out the boys and listened to Bella's steps. As they drew closer Leah quickly grabbed an empty bowl filling it as high as she could. _Swan had to eat._ She thought remembering how small the girl looked.

Moments later Swan was in front of the doorway with wide eyes staring at the pack. It would've been comical if it wasn't for how fast the girl's heart was beating. The wolf knew she was panicking and was clawing at Leah to go to their mate. Leah clenched her teeth before grabbing the bowl she just filled for Swan. She watched patiently as Swan eyes landed on each member of the pack before finding hers. As if it was the first time they looked into each other's eyes Leah found the magic of the imprint rush through her in a speed that made her feel helpless. But her wolf reveled in it pulling Leah deeper and deeper into the imprint waves.

Blinking Leah offered a small smile in hopes to lighten the air around them. "Hungry," She asked holding the bowl up. Swan blushed a deep red dropping her eyes to the floor. Leah briefly wondered if the imprint had any effect on the other girl. She was going to put the bowl down but stopped when the girl walked towards her taking the bowl and sitting in the seat next to her.

Leah's wolf howled in joy as they watched their mate sit next to them, it was a small victory. All of these emotions were driving Leah insane...one moment she's worried, the next she's ready to rip Paul apart for calling Swan a pale face, and now she was overflowing with joy just because the girl sat next to her. How did Sam not go crazy?

"Thank you," Swan mumbled before digging in. Leah smiled please that the small girl was eating.

"Bella you don't have to sit there," Jacob stated pushing Quil a seat over. "Leah can be a bit grumpy." He tried to make it a joke but the tone of his voice said something completely different. _Leah's not good enough for you to be near._

And it was safe to say the wolf didn't like that one bit. _How dare he try to belittle them in front of their imprint. The boy had enough nerves to be this bold..._ She could feel the wolf begin to claw it's way out begging to teach him a lesson.

"That's okay Jake," Swan's soft voice replied. Leah surprised by her answer turned to Swan who was staring at her with a warm smile. "Leah grumpiness won't bother me."

Leah grinned down at the girl pleased that she wanted to stay next to her. Maybe the girl could feel the imprint pulling them towards each other. "Don't worry I save my grumpiness for them," she joked lightly. Swan giggled before going back to her meal. Leah forced herself to go back to her own meal ignoring the urge to stick her tongue out at the brooding Jacob.

* * *

Bella couldn't remember the last time that she was this hungry as she finished the bowl of chili that Leah had given to her. Since leaving Phoenix she couldn't find her appetite anywhere. The therapist told her it was normal that she didn't have one after going through everything that she had but now it was as if it was never missing before. She quietly listened to the group talk and joke around with each other. It was clear that they were a closely knitted group and that made her feel awkward. Almost as if she was peeking in on something that wasn't meant to see.

Sure she seen the group together the few times that Jacob invited her to a cookout but it was almost as if they had their guard up around her. As if they couldn't be their true selves around her. But tonight it was as if they were welcoming her into their small family. Paul had even offered her the last of the chili before fighting with Quil over it. Glancing at Leah she almost forgot to breath when she gave her the biggest smile she ever seen. Why hadn't she noticed how beautiful she was before now?

"Hey Bells," Jacob said grabbing her attention away from Leah.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I can't take you home," he grumbled annoyed. "But Q-"

"I'll take her home when she's ready," Leah stated leaving room for no argument, at least not one that could be heard by her ears. Jacob looked as if he wanted to say something but instead just grunts as he goes back to his food. "Just let me know when you're ready," she whispered into Bella's ear. This of course made her shiver and Leah to laugh.

* * *

If there was one thing about Quil that the pack knew was that he was very protective Isabella. Ever since they were kids Quil did everything that he could to protect her from the other kids picking on her for only being half Quileute. He would come home with a few bruises but she was like a little sister (even if he was only a couple of months older than her) that he never had which meant he could take a few punches. He remembered the day Charlie came to their house crying mumbling how Renee had taken his little girl with her. He cried for weeks.

As soon as she moved back in with her father he was the first to visit her. She had changed and he could feel the darkness that wrapped around the girl like a blanket. He wanted to ask her what cased this change but couldn't bring himself to ask. Whatever brought her back had fucked her up and if he ever found out who or what hurt her he would rip them apart piece by piece. But until that day came he did his best to be there for her.

It wasn't long before Jacob started making his advances to her and he hated it. Jacob was his friend but it didn't mean that he had to like the idea of them dating. Jacob could be mean when he didn't get his way and the thought of him saying anything rude to Bella made him angry. It only got worse after they shifted. The wolf hated the thought of Jacob being anywhere near her. He didn't know yet if it was his own feelings bleeding into the wolf or if the wolf genuinely didn't like the idea either. Either way he was fine with it.

So color him surprised when his wolf howled happily when Leah and Bella made eye contact for. His wolf knew that they were meant for each other. _"When did they imprint," he thought to himself as he focused on keeping Jacob's attention away from Bella._ He would have to talk to Leah when the rest of the pack wasn't around. That chance was brought to light as soon as Leah offered to take Isabella home.

He would speak to her once Isabella was in the house. Maybe help her figure out how to keep the imprint from Jacob as long as possible because if he knew Jacob like he did he knew it would only lead to a war the pack didn't need at the moment.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And thats it for this chapter I promise the next one will be longer. On a side note I'm sorry for the mistakes I've been typing this up on my phone so things get a bit rough.**_

 _ **And finally thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Seeing that people like what I'm writing is pretty damn awesome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Quil had followed Leah as a wolf easily enough since Jacob still had ten minutes before his patrol started and had to check in on his dad first. He hoped after their talk that Leah would be willing to give him a ride otherwise it would be a long walk home on two feet. Leah had stopped the car hopping out as Bella got out as well. They walked up to Bella's steps and Leah looked as if she was a nervous mess. He watched careful not to alert Leah of his presence.

"I know we haven't talked since we were kids but...if you want to hang out or just talk...ahh feel free to call me," Leah manage to stumble out as she offered the girl a small strip of paper which most likely had her number on. "You don't...you don't have to you know call if you don't want to but it would be nice..."

Bella giggled softly at Leah before taking the slip of paper. "I'll call you tomorrow," she whispered softly opening the door she steps into the house turning to Leah while biting her lip. "Thank you for saving me Leah."

Leah shook her head gently. "You don't need to thank me," she replied shoving her hands into her pocket. "Just try to be a bit more careful, you don't know what type of lunatic is running around."

Bella smiled before shutting the door and Leah turned around with the biggest smile Quil ever witnessed on her face. He couldnt remember the last time he seen her smile. Shifting he pulled his clothes on quickly and walked towards her with his own grin. The smile drops immediately at the sight of him which caused his to drop as well. "What are you doing here Quil," she questioned through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to talk about how the hell are we going to keep your imprinting from Jake," he said throwing his hands up in defense.

* * *

The word hits her hard.

 _Imprint_

Quil had paid enough attention to her interaction with Bella that he figured out exactly what was going on. But why would he wanted to help her? "Isn't Black your best friend," she asked clenching her jaw tightly. He nods but made no move to speak. "So why would you want to hide this from him?"

"As his best friend I know how much of a dick he can be and as Bella's cousin I just want the best for her," Quil answered sounding very genuine. "Besides that imprinting is sacred...Jake can't be allowed to screw it up for you."

She sighed heavily before motioning to her car. Knowing boy wonder he would include Bella's house on his patrol...she would have to talk to Sam about that as well. Jacob wouldn't hurt Swan but she couldn't promise she wouldn't hurt him. "Let's go before Swan comes out wondering why I haven't left yet," she says walking to the car. If there was one thing that she didn't want it was coming off as a creep to her imprint.

Starting the car it took four attempts before she was able to leave the driveway without much fuss from her wolf. She wanted to know how the hell everyone else manage not to lose their mind with all of these mood swings. There had to be a better way to go about this... _Mark her..._

"Yeah, you'll get used to that," Quil laughs at her struggle. From what he say through Sam, Jared, and Paul's minds it didn't truly get easier until you marked your imprint and he knew that wasn't in the near future for Leah.

"How do you expect us to keep this a secret," Leah asked choosing to ignore the boy statement. "You patrol with him every other week there's no way you can go that long with slipping up."

This is when Quil's smile turned into a full blown grin. "He still doesn't know that I was the one who put icy-hot on his deodorant," he says this with so much pride she snorts in laughter. "So keeping it from him when I'm on patrol won't be a problem. But you on the other hand..." He says shaking his head. "I could tell once you jumped at the chance to take her home...you have to find a way to keep yourself in check."

Leah's face warmed up as she turned onto the road that would get them to LaPush in a few minutes. "It was that obvious," she croaked wondering who else noticed. There was no way she would be able to keep this secret long. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? My wolf is drives me crazy when we're in her presence and even now I just want to kick you out and turn around."

Quil scratched the top of his head having no real answer to give her having not imprinted yet he could only go by what he noticed of the other packmates minds. "Well we'll come up with something because staying away from her is the best way to hurt her and yourself." Leah didn't have to ask what he meant having seen the pain Paul endured when Rachel went to Seattle before sealing their bond. Sighing she stops in front of his house. "I'll tell you what, how about I invite her over to hang out, you come over, we hang out, I get a text to help Grandpa out, and you get quality time with Bella."

Blinking Leah was surprised by Quil's suggestion. Jacob would be spending the training with Sam and Bella visiting her cousin wouldn't raise any alarms that she could foresee. She sighed softly. "Thanks Quil." She finally says after not finding any downside.

"Not a problem," He replies with his famous grin. "I am always willing to help my future cousin-in-law." Getting out of the car Quil waves at her shutting the door before she could utter a reply.

Growling softly she pulls off and heads home. Exhausted from the day's events she was ready to rest.

* * *

Bella laid in bed staring at the ceiling for thirty minutes. Not moving an inch just allowing her mind to roam to the earlier events...she had just wanted to go on a stroll when the woman appeared out of no where screaming about how she ruined her life. Bella had no clue who this woman was and how she ruined her life. As far as she was concern the only one to have their life ruined was herself.

It was only a few months after the incident and there wasn't a day that went by where she wasn't worried about seeing the creep again. His black eyes undressing her and the odd animal like sound he emitted every time he dare to come closer. For weeks she thought that she was seeing things because each time she tried to get show anyone he was never there when she turned around.

Tears rolled freely down her face as she remembered the terrifying paralyzing fear when she woke in her bed with him over her with his ice cold hand over her mouth. He didn't move an inch while she struggled underneath him. Tilting his head to the side he gave her a smile of a predator causing her muffled screams to get louder. "Keep screaming and I will kill your parents Isabella."

Blinking Bella sat up wiping the hot tears that had fallen. If the demon that wanted her from earlier was here because of him it was only a maater of time before he would find her again. Moving to her desk she opens her laptop and goes to Hulu. It would be another night without sleep.

Phone vibrating Bella looks at the message.

 _Quil the Great: How's my favorite cousin?_

 _Royal Swan: I'm doing fine. What's up?_

 _Quil the Great: Just wanted to see when you have time to hang out with your favorite cousin._

Smiling she looks at her work schedule. _Royal Swan: Tomorrow is my last day off until next week_

 _Quil the Great: Sounds perfect. Swing by my house tomorrow and we'll binge watch some bad movies like the old times._

Bella wondered if this was an attempt to make sure she was doing okay for almost dying today but she couldn't bring herself to call him on it.

 _Royal Swan: Sure I'll make some cookies. How does noon sound?_

 _Quil the Great: That works for me. See Ya tomorrow!_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and love guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit due to work and many other things that pop up in life. Hope you guys enjoyed this shower. Start next chapter now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leah had spoken to Seth about what had transpired earlier that day and was quick to apologize/ask for forgiveness. Seth hugged her before playfully ordering her to get some rest. Laughing she went into her room and fell face first onto her full size bed hoping that sleep would come fast but alas it felt like miles away. The damn wolf kept her up tossing and turning because they were too far from their mate who almost got killed by a vampire. Swan had to still be shaken up by the events and they were the only ones to offer the comfort the girl need. These thoughts looped in her mind until the sound of birds singing alerted her that it was morning already. Sigh she rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

She would have to talk to Sam about finding a way to patrol around Bella's house just to give the damn wolf what she wanted if it would help her sleep. Imprinting was odd and Leah wasn't sure how she felt about it just yet. Yawning she hops into the shower getting ready quickly. Today was going to be a good day seeing how she was going to spend it with her _imprint_. Getting out the shower she quickly dressed and went into the kitchen hoping to find something quick to eat. Depending on how long the spent together Leah had already thought of places they could go out and eat.

"Is that my daughter humming," Sue teased walking into the kitchen. "Who are you and what have you done with Leah?"

Leah could feel her face heat up as she pulls leftover chicken out of the fridge. "Good morning mom," She says with a light chuckle. "Is it so wrong that I'm in a good mood for once?"

Sue examined her daughter knowing that there was more than her just being in a good mood. Since she joined the pack there was always something rubbing her the wrong way and who could really blame her? It seemed as if every way Leah turned there was something being taken from her. But today was different...she was humming and even had a full on blush..."Are you going on a date?"

Leah stopped plating her food to look at her mother mouth hanging up and an uncomfortable look on her face. "Ah...I'm hanging out with Quil and Swan," She answers hoping that was a good enough answer. If her mother was one thing it was observant and she didn't want to give the woman any reason to pry.

"Swan? Isabella Swan," Sue asked taken back a little. The last time they were hung out was before Renee took the girl and divorced Charlie. "I didn't realize you guys reconnected."

Leah swallowed quickly putting the rest of the chicken onto the plate before giving her mother an answer. To be fair she didn't really have many friends outside of the few she made at work and she suppose the pack counted as well. Sticking the plate into the microwave she works on rising out the pan. "Well...we bumped into each other the day and kind of...um talked for a bit."

"Right and I'm supposed to think there is nothing else to this than that?" Sue asked knowing that there was more to it than just that by the way Leah was currently acting. "Especially with the fact that you've haven't stopped cleaning that pan to avoid looking at me."

Leah sighed dropping the pan in the sink she turns to look at her mom with defeat clear on her shoulders. "Yeah it's a bit more to it than that but...I don't know there's more than just Swan and me in this equation," she admits thinking about how Jake would react if he found out that she imprinted on the girl he was in love with. She didn't need or want that type of tension between the pack after everything that happened.

"So this is a wolf thing?" Leah nods knowing there wasn't a need to be secretive with her mother because the woman had her ways of worming the information out of her one way or another. Taking the heated food out of the microwave she took a seat. "Well when you're ready too bring her over let me know ahead of time so I can bake something." Kissing Leah on the head Sue smiled brightly at her daughter. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure this all out but if you want advice I'm more than willing to give you some."

"Thanks, mom." Leah replies completely surprised that her mother didn't pry.

"Nothing to thank me about, now I have to head to work. There's some meatloaf if you get hungry but try to save some for your brother." Sue states as she grabs her keys and walking out.

"I'll do my best," she joked before diving into her meal. Depending on how things went she might get take-out so Swan and her didn't have to overthink about their meal.

* * *

She was already on her way over to Quil's when she relieved the text saying Swan was there. Leah had felt the pull to go to the girl the moment she had crossed into La Push. The wolf as excited to have her mate back on their land...back home. Sending him a quick reply she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself as she got closer to Swan. She hadn't realized that she made it to Quil's front door until she heard his laughter followed by a softer...sweeter laugh. Rubbing her now sweaty hand on her blue jeans Leah quickly knocked on the door before she allowed her nerves to the get the better of her.

"It's open," Quil shouted from the other side.

Swallowing down her nerves she twists the door handle and pushes the door open to see Quil and Swan sitting in the dinning room playing Uno. Before she could say anything her eyes locked with her imprint and the wolf was more than a little eager to get closer to the woman. Clearing her throat she steps fully in and closes the door. "Hey man I didn't know you had company," she says trying to play it cool...as cool as one could when they were sweating bullets.

"I didn't know you had plans," Swan said face turning a slightly red. "If you have to go-"

"No." Leah said quickly feeling her own face up. "I mean we didn't have anything planned. Just hanging out for the day." Leah moved toward the table and takes a seat at the head of the table. Which her wolf wasn't a big fan of that choice. "So I take that your here for a more relaxing day than yesterday?"

"You can say that." Swan chuckles smiling at the shifter and for the first time that day Leah forgot how to breath getting lost in how amazingly beautiful the small woman was. Her blushed deepened as Leah found herself lost in the girl's eyes.

"Leah can you help me grab some sodas," Quil asked patting her on the shoulder. Blinking she nods getting up and following him into the kitchen. "You need to pull it together."

Leah frowned looking at Quil confused. "What are you talking about? I am completely focused."

Snortting he shakes his head grabbing two six packs of soda. "You just stared at her for over two minutes not blinking. It was impressive but also creepy." He explained handing her the sodas as he grabbed chips. "And you have to realize when you go into the, _oh my god I can't believe she's my imprint stare,_ you drag her into it too. She doesn't know what's going on yet and you're probably confusing her more."

Leah's face turned a deep shade of red as she listened to Quil. "Fuck...how the hell did everyone else do this?"

"Sam I guess gave hints on what not to do." Quil replied with a light chuckle. "I don't know I haven't imprinted yet. But maybe talking to him will help you lower the creepiness."

She follows him back into the dinning room offering Swan a soda she sits down trying not to stare into those beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

Bella couldn't figure out why she felt the pull to the older woman but everything in her wanted to get closer to her. Last night she couldn't get the woman's face out of her dreams and when she had awoken that morning it was as if there was this tightening in her chest that stayed with her until she had gotten to the Rez. It wasn't until Leah was right next to her that she could actually relax.

Blinking Leah turns her eyes away and stares at the pile of cards lost in thought. "We were just talking about how you guys used to make mud pies with Jake," Quil say noticing that there was a bit of tension in the air.

It was Bella's turn to have her breath taken away as Leah laughed nodding her head. "Man I will never forget how you convince Jake to take a bite," the woman laughs wiping tears away. "Poor kid had a stomach ache for weeks."

"I would have loved to see that."

Leah looked back to her and this time Bella could see the dark circles under her eyes. Just like that she found herself speaking for she could stop herself. "You didn't sleep well?" Blushing she shook her head quickly. "I mean...it looks like you didn't well last night..."

If she wasn't looking at anywhere besides Leah she would have seen the shifter's eyes soften at the comment. Leah placed a soft hand over the girl's before speaking. "Not really...just had a lot on my mind but I promise to get some sleep tonight." Leah replies softly. With that said for the next hour they played Uno and telling stories. Leah hadn't moved her hand off of Bella's and it was the most soothing feeling in the world.

They were on round 5 when Quil looked at his phone and groaned heavily. "I have to help Grandpa at the shop for awhile...something about needing me to stock up the coolers." Putting his cards down he gets up as if it wasn't a big deal. "You guys can stay here if you want until I get back if you leave just lock the bottom lock." He says already at the door.

"Are you sure Quil? Maybe we could help you?" Bella asked with the look of guilt on her face.

"Bells it's not a big deal and you know if grandpa sees you you'll be stuck listening to the same stories until I'm done." he states as if she could ever forget that. "Make yourself at home."

* * *

Once the door closed Leah throat became extremely dry as she remembered Quil's plan from the night before. Now that it was done she had no clue what to do with her imprint. Looking Swan over again her wolf nudged her side wanting to feed their mate. She was so small...getting up Leah smiled at her. "Well if you don't want to stay locked up in the house we could always grab a bite to eat." She suggested nonchalantly. "I could go for a burger myself." Which wasn't a lie being a wolf usually meant that you ate at least five times a day which made your pockets pretty empty more so than not. "I'll even pay."

Swan smiles getting out of her seat. "When you make that type of offer how can I say no," She asked with a light blush.

Leah could feel her heartbeat speed up after Swan said yes. It hadn't occurred to her that this would be their first date until the wolf showed off possible romantic locations they could take Swan to. Swallowing the large lump that made a home in the middle of her throat she got out of her own seat leading her imprint to her car. This may be the worst idea she ever had.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay the school year is over but work has been demanding my attention. lol but I do plan to update hopefully next week. Anywho thanks you for reading and hope you guys are excited for the unofficial date.**_


End file.
